Jou and the push pop
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Seto is at work and is refusing to take a break. Jou decides to take revenge with a push pop. SxJ Yaoi. It’s a bit short but worth reading.


Jou and the push pop.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or push pops sadly but there both fun to toy with.

Summary: Seto is at work and is refusing to take a break. Jou decides to take revenge with a push pop. SxJ Lemon. It's a bit short but worth reading.

Seto was typing away at his laptop computer when Jou walked into his office. Jou sat on his desk and asked him various questions. "Seto why are you working all the time? Come home and spend the day with me and Mokuba. Then you can spend the night with me" said Jou kissing Seto.

Seto kissed Jou back "as tempting as that sounds I cant I have to get this work done." said Seto

"Yeah that's why they have workers to do the job for you." whined Jou

"Pup you know if I want something done right I have to do it myself" said Seto

Jou pouted his lips "fine I'll just wait for you then…Im gonna get a snack want something?" asked Jou

"No thanks" Seto said going back to typing on his laptop

Jou walked out of Seto's office and walked into the break room various things were scattered on the counter tops. He decided that he wanted a push pop. He grabbed one and began walking back to Seto's office when a wicked grin broke out on his face. He looked at the candy and began to walk to Seto's office.

Jou opened the office door and sat on the sofa in the corner of the office. He noticed that Seto didn't even look up to him.

Jou smirked and un wrapped his candy. He pushed it up as high as it will go and began to suck on it. Seto p from his screen and noticed Jou was sucking on a candy that was a disturbing shape. He began to feel hot so he switched on the AC.

Jou let his tongue slip out from his mouth and lick the push pop up and down making sure he didn't miss a spot. He licked the tip of the candy before taking it back into his mouth fully.

By now Seto had forgotten all about his work and was just watching his puppy licking away at the candy. His mind wandered and he began imagining that instead of Jou licking the candy he was licking his cock. They way Jou took his cock into his mouth and out just made him even harder than he was. Seto snapped out of it and saved his work and slowly shut the laptop.

Seto walked over to Jou on the couch and Jou slid his eyes open.

"Seto Whats wrong don't you have work to do?"Jou asked.

Seto glared down at Jou and pulled him u then crushed his hips into Jou.

"That's whats wrong" said Seto

"Oh what are we going to do about this?" said Jou grabbing Seto's hard cock in his hand.

A gasp rose from Seto's mouth and he groaned deeply as Jou continued to do so. Seto growled and pushed Jou onto the couch and climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. Seto's tongue traveled into Jou's and they began to fight for dominance. Seto grinder into Jou and Jou moaned and gave in to Seto.

After there love battle both of their clothing were off and Seto was kissing Jou all over the place. He finally got Jou turned over and he plunged himself inside of Jou. They both let out moans as Seto repeated this action. Seto grabbed Jou's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusting. Seto Hit Jou's Prostate over and over sending him wave after wave of pure bliss. Jou moaned out as he reached his climax in Seto's hand. Seto released soon after. Seto collapsed to the side and Jou climbed on top of him. He smiled and kissed Seto's cheek.

"That's it no more food in this room" said Seto.

Jou laughed and then they went home….

1 WEEK LATER

Seto went back to work thus leaving Jou bored and nothing for him to do. Seto looked at the picture of him and Jou on his desk. He had to buy a new couch because of last weeks activities. So he put the old couch in his and Jou's room. He smiled and went back to working.

"Seto" Jou whined

"not now pup." said Seto typing away at his laptop. Jou pouted and walked out the room. Later he returned with a big stick (popsicle).

Seto slapped his hand to his forehead 'not again' thought Seto.

THE END


End file.
